Daddy's Evil Little Girl
by MovieFandomLover
Summary: The violent Glenda finally gets to meet her father and she couldn't me more happier. Chucky gets to see his daughter in her human body for the first time, and decides it's time to teach the family business.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own any of the characters from the Child's Play franchise. Hope you enjoy please Review!**

**CHAPTER 1:**

"THUD!" Jennifer jumped up from her bed to the loud crash. Her heart was racing as she glanced around the dark room. Only a glint of light shone through the window from the full moon. Squinting to see a bit better she decided to go investigate. She carefully got up from bed to go and flip the light switch when she heard another crash, but it was from down the hall this time. She instantly thought of her two children and ran out of her room down to their bedroom doors. Opening Glen's blue door with a single hand she walked into the room, and saw her child sitting on the bed half awake. He must have been awaken by the sound as well. "Mummy, what was that loud sound?". Another crash, but this time it seemed to come from all around her. She turned in a circle as her heart began racing. She told Glen to stay in his room and keep the door shut. As she shut the door she slowly walked down the hall to Glenda's room. Her daughter's light pink door was open which was unusual because she never left her door open. She liked being alone to herself more than anything. "Glenda?" she whispered walking into the room. She checked everywhere in the room, but no sign of her. A loud glass breaking sound came from down stairs made her jump and she ran downstairs. It was almost completely dark when in the corner of her eye she saw light coming from the living room T.V. She crept through the dark kitchen to get to the room from which the light shone. As she reached the doorway she saw her daughter's red wild hair above the back of the couch. She sighed and walked toward the couch.

"Glenda! Why are you up so late watching T.V.? You should be in your room sleep. Come on let's get you back to bed."

"Hi, mom," Glenda said looking at her mother in joy, "Why haven't you told me and Glen about our father?" Jennifer jumped back at the words her daughter had just said.

"Um, well sweetface, you know it is awfully late. Why don't we talk about this in the morning?"

"No mom I want to talk about it now!" Glenda yelled crossing her arms and put on an upset pouty face. "Now!"

Jennifer was speechless, but managed to let a couple of word slip out. She didn't want to discuss this right now. "Glenda do what I said and go to bed," She said grabbing her daughter's hand.

"Come on, Tiff," Her heart stopped. She could recognize that voice anywhere. The voice in her nightmares, "Tell OUR daughter about her father." Jennifer turned around to see the face that went with the deep husky voice. Once he fully step out into the light Jennifer screamed and grabbed Glenda and headed for the stairs. She climbed them as fast as she could and ran to Glen's door. She soon her tiny footsteps behind her so she opened the door and shut it behind her and locked it. She could tell Glen was afraid. He must have heard the evil and menacing voice too. She sat glenda down on the bed and hugged Glen.

"Is it him, Mum?" She backed away from him and gave him a tiny nod. A tear rolled down his face. She was hugging Glen when she heard the door open. She whipped her head around and saw Glenda holding the door open and she saw something quickly move on her right side. She jumped back from the sudden movement and nearly hit her head on the side of Glen's twin bed. The only light was from the window and now the open door. She grabbed Glen from beside her and headed for the door when Glenda shut it and only let out a small giggle.

"Glenda, what are you doing!" Her daughter wasn't even looking at her, but her attention set behind her. She didn't even look behind her when she opened the door and grabbed her daughter. She was going down the stairs when Glenda started kicking and screaming.

"PUT ME DOWN! LET GO OF ME!," She screamed but her mother held on tighter. She ran straight for the front door and tried to open it, but couldn't because she was holding her two kids. Glenda then bit her mother's arm. Jennifer screamed in pain as Glenda managed to wiggle herself out of her mother's grasp, and ran into the dark shadows of the kitchen laughing. She put her son down and looked around the area they were in for a weapon. She picked up a golfing club and handed it to Glen.

"Ok, dollface, I need you to be brave for Mommy, ok?" she said as Glen began to nod. She gave him a kiss on the forehead then went to the kitchen.

When she got into the kitchen she flipped the light switch and revealed that the kitchen was empty. She grabbed a knife from the block and noticed one of them was missing. Great she thought. She headed towards the staircase turning on every light on her way. "Glenda, honey, please come to mommy," She said walking back up the stairs. She whispered Glenda's name all the way down the hallway. When she felt something hard slam against the back of her right leg, and she fell to the ground screaming in pain. Then she felt a hard hit the her head and her vision began to blur and her head was spinning.

"You know Tiff, you really should have told Glenda about where she came from, what's in her blood. She's a natural born killer. Let her shine!" That was the last thing she heard before she completely blacked out.

Chucky looked over his ex-wife's body then to his daughter. "Nice hit kid, but you have a lot to learn," He said looking down the stairs. "Now how's your brother?" He grinned devilishly.


	2. Time for a New Plan

**CHAPTER 2:**

Glenda pointed downstairs, "Shitface is down there," Chucky laughed before heading downstairs pulling his knife out of his overalls. When he got to the living room he looked around holding up his knife.

"Come on out son, I just wanna talk!" he chuckled softly. He walked around the couch and then headed for the now darkened again kitchen. "Glen, you know you can't hide from your Dad." He saw a something that reflected the living room light. He slowly headed towards it holding his knife higher. "Here I come you little shit!" Chucky jumped at the object he saw, but there was no one holding it. He scratched his head when he felt a large object hit him across the back of the head. He fell forward and started to turn around to see what hit him. Glenda fighting Glen trying to get the golf club from his hand. "Look what you did you hurt Dad! she yelled taking the club from him and hit him with it. She laughed watching her brother fall to the floor holding his leg then she raced to her father. "Are you okay, Daddy?" She said holding his head. He sat up and tried to focus.

"Yeah, little shit hit me pretty hard,"He stood up with the help of Glenda.

"So, what now Dad?" She was eager to work with him. Her and her Dad had a lot in common. She wanted to be just like him.

He rubbed the back of his head when he heard someone walking upstairs. "Damnit," He sighed. Then got up and walked towards the staircase pulling out his knife. Jennifer was walking down the stairs carefully, so he decided to hide behind them and attack when she got to the bottom. Glenda was peeking out of the side of the kitchen door wanting to watch the whole scene. She started to giggle when her mother was close to the bottom of the staircase which caught Jennifer's attention.

"Glenda?" Thats when Chucky crawled from his hiding spot and cut a deep slice into the back of her right calf. Jennifer screamed loudly in pain and turned to see Chucky. He took this chance and did another one to her other leg, but this time right under the knee. She tumbled backwards due to the pain and hit the ground hard. Tears streaming down her already soaked cheeks. Chucky laughed seeing the fear in her eyes.

"What do you want? Why couldn't you just leave us alone!" Chucky laughed harder not answering her question. She was started to get angry as he laughed at her. "WHAT DO YOU WANT YOU FUCKING MIDGET!" She screamed as he walked up and slapped her hard.

"Your blood on my hands,"He whispered in most evil tone. Glenda started laughing louder at her mother's expression. Jennifer looked at her daughter in shock. She now saw the resemblance between her and her father. The laugh, the cold almost icy eyes that show no remorse. How they both were enjoying the torture she was being put into. "Why are you so shocked, she is my kid, right Tiff. What did you expect?. She was losing a lot of blood and if not helped soon she would bleed out. Chucky climbed on top of her and held the knife to her throat. "Any last words?" Jennifer held her breath when they heard a knock on the door.

"Jennifer...Jennifer we all need to talk to you. Please let us in." Jennifer used the last of her strength to throw Chucky of her in which he cut her palm. She whined then started screaming.

"COME IN, COME IN, HURRY!" Chucky ran away knowing he couldn't handle the situation with all these people with only his knife. Glenda followed him and they both exited through the backdoor as the front door opened and the four guests walked in.

"Jennifer?" One tall thin man said wearing a tux, "we need to talk abou-."

"Help me! I need to get to a hospital!" She shouted at her shocked guests. Then she stopped and started looking around the room. Where was her son? "Glen! Glen!" three people from the group started to lift her up and the other went a called 911. They lifted her over to her couch as she screamed in pain and screamed for Glen. A woman from the group went to go get a towel to stop some of the bleeding. The cuts were really deep and she began to feel dizzy. "Please find my son!" She said as her vision got worse. She started to hear the group yelling, but it was all muffled and then dark.

Chucky ran from the backyard and into a dark alley Glenda trailing behind him. When they Glenda caught up they sat in the shadows. Chucky held his head trying to think. He knew that Tiffany wouldn't stay at the house after this little incident. He needed to know where she was going, but they lacked that information. He got up and started pacing back and forth. He had no idea how he was going to kill Tiffany once in for all.

"Shit." he whispered as he got frustrated. He looked to his daughter wondering if she had any information he could use. "Hey, kid does your mom have any friends that she could stay the night with around her?" Glenda looked at her father she was angry as well that her mother got away. Stupid bitch deserves to be dead she thought.

"None," she said rubbing her eyes," the only person that visits beside the people from her work is Kendall." Chucky stared at Glenda waiting for her to tell him who Kendall was, but she didn't get the hint.

"Well, who is Kendall?"

"He is mom's guy best friend. He comes over all the time and they watch chick flicks all night and drink until they pass out. Mom says it because of all the stress they are both under at their jobs, and having a night out h-" Chucky interrupted her.

"Ok! Ok! I get it." He started pacing again. "Are you sure there is no one else?"

Glenda sat there looking at the stars thinking. "Ooh, and also Miranda. She was our old housekeeper, but she is still in touch with Mom."

"Good, Do you have any idea of where they live?" They both fell silent when an ambulance flew by them.

"Miranda lives down the street and Kendall lives downtown." Chucky was happy to hear that. Not far, so they can easily get there. But Chucky knew Tiffany wouldn't stay in the same neighborhood, so they were heading to Kendall. They were about to get up and start leaving when a man with a hoodie on came running around corner and saw them both. He slowed down and started walking towards them.


	3. A Girl's First Murder

**CHAPTER 3:**

"Hey, shouldn't you be at home? It's nearly five o'clock in the morning." He said looking at Glenda and then to Chucky and he jumped. "You and your creepy doll need to get home now, there are a lot of scary people out here at this time of night." Chucky noticed that he kept looking back as if he was watching his back. Glenda stepped back towards Chucky when they started to hear tires screeching in the streets on both sides of them. Two large black SUVs swerved blocking both of the exits. The man stood in front of Glenda as one man stepped out of each vehicle. One holding a bat and the other holding a small pocket knife. They walked in closer and Glenda was frightened by their faces. The man on the right of her was very tall and has a couple of gold teeth which caught the reflection of the one streetlight. The other one was tall as well and had huge rings on all fingers and had tattoos leading up his body up to his neck. The man in front of Glenda looked very frightened, but held his ground trying to protect her.

"Look who we finally caught Morris…" A huge smile spread across the tattoo man's face.

"Hey Aryon, how you been ?" The other man 'Morris' said. Aryon kept quiet. The two men laughed at him because they could see the fright in his eyes."You know what we do to people who snitch on us to the cops, Hey Ron, tell him what we do."

The other man stepped closer to Aryon, "We kill them and use their bodies to warn others, so they don't the the same." Both of the men laughed once again. "Oh, Aryon..You should have keeping your fucking mouth shut," He said grabbing Aryon's chin making them face to face. Aryon spit in Ron face which made Ron punch him and he fell to the ground revealing Glenda, but Chucky was not still behind them. Morris picked up Aryon and held him by his neck as blood ran from his mouth. "Who is this?"

"Don't touch her!" Aryon yelled trying to get out of his captors arms. Ron laughed and grabbed Glenda by the arm hard holding his grip tight then pushed her to the ground, "I TOLD YOU NOT TO TOUCH HER!" Aryon started fighting back hard against Morris and was about to slip out when Morris grabbed his head tilting it back slitting his neck with the small pocketknife. Aryon fell to the ground holding his neck and he eventually laid there still blood oozing from his neck. Glenda looked down at the body and got angry. He was only trying to help her. She took her foot and slammed it hard against Ron's calf. He screamed in pain and she took that chance to try and run, but was caught again by Morris. She tried to kick again, but his time he picked her up and slammed her against the brick wall holding her to his eye level. Ron limped over behind Morris.

"You little bitch." He said looking into her eyes.

"What do you suppose we do?" Morris said looking back at Ron. Ron looking down at his leg then back to Glenda's stare.

"No witnesses Morris, kill the brat!" Ron grabbed the knife from Morris's pocket and walked up to Glenda. When he felt a sharp pain in his back. He yelled and took his hand to see what was in his back. Once he touched an almost round handle he screamed again because the pain shoot through his body. He was about to turn around when something hit the handle and he felt the skin on his back splitting in two. He screamed in agony and fell to the floor squirming before going completely still. Morris was terrified seeing his partner on the ground. He looked around. The whole alley was silent when a large knife went through his left calf.

"AGHH..FUCK!" he looked down to see the tip of the knife sticking out of his leg. Then he saw something race behind him yanking the knife out of him, which made him scream even more. Glenda was laughing her head off.

"Get your hands off my daughter, you piece of shit!" Morris turned slowly to find where the voice came from. When ten quick hands movements sliced open his stomach and he dropped Glenda. Morris gasped holding his stomach and fell to his knees and then rolled to his back. Barely being able to breath he drop the knife. Chucky emerged from the shadows making Morris's eyes almost pop out of his skull. Chucky handed his daughter the knife and stepped back.

Glenda happily jumped forward and started stabbing the man repeatedly in the chest yelling, "NO WITNESSES!" After about fifteen strikes Chucky pulled Glenda off the already dead man. She had his blood all over her face and clothes, but she didn't care. She was so exhilarated. She looked at the man smiling then looked to Chucky, "That was fun." Chucky laughed and then they walked away from the alley.


	4. Waiting

**CHAPTER 4:**

"Why did you keep me away from my kids?" Jennifer heard from every direction, but it was complete pitch black when she heard his laugh which made her shiver. She tried to move, but she was being restricted to something. She tried to see through the darkness as much as she could, but it was too dark. "You know I always had a thing about families, especially kids." She jumped and her heart started pumping faster and faster as time progressed. His face emerged from the corner of her eye and she felt a sharp pain go through her chest along with his infamous laugh. Another stab, Then another. His laugh was echoing throughout the walls bouncing to back to her. She screamed at the top of her lungs as she her sight of the scene was fading away.

"Jennifer!"Jennifer woke up dazed and the only sound she heard for a while was occasional beeps. As her vision got clear she saw that she was surrounded by five people. Her heart was still racing and she felt a bit dizzy.

"Where...Where's my son?" She mumbled trying to sit up. It was all a blur for a while, but snapped back when she heard his voice.

"I'm right here, Mummy. I'm ok." She sighed in relief and grabbed his hand. She tried to move closer to him, but felt agonizing pain shoot from her legs.

"Aghh…" She looked down at her legs and saw that they were patched up. Tears streamed down her cheeks as the whole scene from last night played in her head. Then she thought about Glenda. Even though she was helping her father she wondered if her daughter was okay. What had Chucky told her that made her more violent and aggressive than before? She was violent before, she has been in seven school fights, suspended more than three times, and was blamed for killing many stray cats. Putting Glenda and Chucky together there is going to be a killing spree. Her thoughts were interrupted by one of her visitors.

"Hey, Jennifer. We need to talk privately for awhile." She stared at the man before waving at her son and the other people as they walked out the room.

"What were you guys doing at my door so early in the morning anyways?" She said trying to sit up.

"We wanted to catch you before you left for work. Jennifer, the director thinks it's best if we cut you from your role."

"What!? B-But I was doing my best, and I can do it. I just need another chance." She said trying to not scream.

"I'm sorry Jennifer he said it was for the best, plus now your injury we are going to have to cut you out." Jennifer tried to hold back more tears. She had work so hard for this role and now they want her out?

"Damien, please you have to help me out!" Damien shrugged his shoulders and shook his heads mouthing the word sorry. Then he got up and left the room. The only person to enter was Glen.

It was morning now and Glenda was exhausted from walking or so long. They had finally reached Kendall's house. Her eyes were heavy and all she wanted to do was lay down and take a nap.

"This the house?" Chucky said looking up at Glenda. He could tell she was tired, but they only had a couple of things left to do. Chucky looked at the houses around Kendall's. They was a for sale sign in front of one the houses across the street. Perfect for a stakeout. Chucky turned to Glenda and pointed at the house. "That house is good, let's go." Since it was morning Chucky told Glenda to pick him up like he was her doll just in case someone sees them.

When they got to the house they walked to the backyard having to climb over the wooden fence with a ladder they took from the people next door. The entrance from the backyard was a glass door, but it was locked. Chucky looked around and saw a window. He told Glenda to give him a lift so he could see through it. It lead to the kitchen. He lifted the glass and crawled through. After a couple seconds the door was unlocked and Glenda entered the house. The house smelled like pine trees and lemon sage. The only furnishing it had was a single couch and table with four chairs. Glenda walked to the couch and sat down rubbing her eyes as Chucky walked to the front window and stared at Kendall's house. He could see the house perfectly. Now all they had to do was wait for Jennifer and Glen. He looked back at Glenda who was falling asleep, but kept waking herself up because her head keep tipping over which made him smile a bit. "Get some sleep, kid. We have some time to wait." Glenda fell over to her side and fell asleep instantly. He sighed and stretched a bit then looked back out the window. He soon became lost in his thoughts and didn't realize that he was falling asleep. He thought about Tiffany and Glen and how they betrayed and left him. Glenda didn't seem to remember anything before she was human. She didn't know anything about him before last night. He had to admit that she was like him maybe even a little more crazy. He saw evidence last night if he hadn't pulled her of that man they wouldn't even have been able to recognize him. Like father, like daughter. She wanted to learn, so he would teach her.


	5. I'm Ready

**CHAPTER 5:**

Chucky awoke later that evening to the sound of tires screeching and headlights shoot into the house through the window, but they quickly disappeared. He looked out the window and saw Kendall's car gone. That must have been him. He grinned knowing that Tiffany would be here not long from now. He glanced over at Glenda who wasn't on the couch anymore. Where could she have gone? His answer was answered at that moment when he heard fast footsteps coming from above him. Then a latch opened behind him and down came a ladder. Glenda climbed down half of the step and jumped off the rest.

"Dad, Dad, He's going! And he was in a rush, so he has to be go getting her and Glen." She was practically dancing out of her skin and her eyes sparked with excitement.

"I know, now while he is gone we have to go find a way inside." Chucky looked at a clock on the wall. 5:15 p.m. They had a limited time to get in and find a good hiding place before Kendall, Jennifer, and Glen get back. They headed out the front door and ran across the street up to Kendall's house. Chucky told Glenda to walk around the left side of the house and look for open window while he went around the left. There was no way in the way he went around, so he headed toward Glenda. Once he walked up to her she had a huge smile on her face.

"Over here!" She ran back a couple of feet and pointed at the very bottom edge of the house. A basement window.

"Good eye, okay lets get in." He said trying to lift the window but found there was a lock. Chucky sat back and looked to see what kind of lock. Luckily it was a snap down lock he could easily lift the latch with his knife, so he did. Opening the window he climbed through first and fell to the concrete floor hard. "Fuck!" He said getting up and rubbing his back. Glenda peeked her head through the window to see why her father cursed. "Go feet first, kid," She did as she was told and land softly on her feet.

The basement was dark and dusty, so they first looked for a light. Glenda walked up the stairs after tripping over many boxes and objects looking for a light switch or a string, and found one at the top of the stairs. She flipped the switch and basement became visible. It was stocked with boxes and cleaning supplies. Most of the boxes were empty, but some had photos and old collectibles. Glenda opened the door to the hallway Chucky following behind her. As they walked through the house Chucky saw that it was clean, very clean. Not a thing out of order. Well at least until Glenda tripped over the living room rug and hit a small round table which made a lamp fall over. She looked back at her father and gave an innocent smile. "Clean it up, we don't need them them thinking anythings going on." Glenda started to run to the kitchen when Chucky stopped her, "Walk!" She nodded and proceeded to go get a broom and dust pan.

Chucky looked around some more walking down the hall and into the bedrooms. He first walked into an office area and then into the master bedroom. Everything was mostly just black and white. He walked around the room going through Kendall's drawers and closet. He looked in the night stand first and moved around a bunch of useless stuff until he saw the handle of a gun. He pulled it out and examined it. There was a full round inside, he smiled and then walked back into the living room stuffing the gun into his overalls. Glenda had already cleaned the mess and was in the kitchen. She walked out with a small kitchen knife and looked at her reflection in the metal and smiled. She glanced over at her father still smiling like she had just received the present she's always wanted,"I'm ready."


	6. Welcome Back

**CHAPTER 6:**

Jennifer sat at the front of the hospital with Glen waiting for her ride home. She got crutches from the hospital to keep some of the weight off her legs. They were the only ones in the waiting room, so she decided to talk to her son about what happened.

"Glen?"

"Yes?" He whispered looking up at her and clinging to her side.

"Where did Glenda and," she took a deep breath and sighed, "and your father go?"

Glen looked at the ground twisting his shoe and then back to his mother, "I saw them run out the backdoor." Jennifer was about to speak, but was interrupted by her son asking the same question. "Mum, why was Glenda helping Dad?"

Jennifer looked up at the ceiling not knowing the answer either, "I don't know, maybe he said something that convinced her," Jennifer looked out the glass doors to see Kendall's car outside the door, "Or maybe she was just excited to see her father." Kendall raced into the hospital doors and up to Jennifer.

"Jennifer, Jennifer are you okay?" He grabbed her purse and helped her out of the hospital with Glen following them.

"I'm fine, just tired." Kendall grabbed the crutches and put them in the back seat with Glen while Jennifer sat in the passenger seat and buckled her seat belt. Kendall jumped into the driver's seat and started to drive.

On the way too Kendall's Jennifer stared out the window watching the sky as it got darker and the small amount of stars started to appear in the sky. Her mind began to wander and soon all she thought about was Glenda. She really hoped that her daughter was safe. She did not trust Chucky at all with Glenda. They were supposed to have a fresh start a better life, but now that doesn't seem possible. Whatever happens her new life will no longer be a fresh start. Her past will always haunt her because her nightmare has returned.

After forty five minutes the finally make it to the house. Kendall gets out first and grabs Jennifer's crutches while she opens the door and looks back at Glen who had just woken up. He looks exhausted from today's events. Kendall hands Jennifer her crutches and she gets out of the car. Kendall walks her up to the front door assisting her the whole way. "I'm fine Kendall, I really am." He nodded and unlocked the door.

Walking inside she first went and sat on the couch in the living room. She could have felt better. Glen came by and sat next to her. "Are you guys hungry? Because I can make you some spaghetti or something." Jennifer looked down at Glen who was leaning against her, he was already fast asleep. She didn't really have an appetite right now. She just wanted to rest.

"No thank you, we are worn out and just wanna get some sleep." Jennifer laid her head back and closed her eyes, but was jerked awake when there was a knock on the door.

Kendall walked to the door and answered it. "Uh, Jennifer there's a man named Zeke out here who wants to talk to you," Jennifer looked at the door quickly it was her boyfriend, "Come in she's in he-."

"Uh actually I'd rather talk outside," She started to get up and got her crutches.

"Are you sure?" Kendall said as she came closer to him.

"Yeah," Jennifer walked outside and shut the door behind her. They walked out towards his black car.

"Hey Jennifer," She turned to see a tall, muscular ,and tan man with dark brown hair.

"Hi Zeke, what are you doing here?" She had a little bit of worry in her voice because he wasn't acting like himself.

"I just came over to tell you that.." He took a long inhale, "It's over, Jennifer." She stood there speechless what had she done?

"Wait so you drove for six hours just to come down here and break up with me? Why?"

"Well first of all you didn't pick up your phone, and I heard you got cut from your movie."

"So you are leaving me because I got cut from the role? We have been dating for two years!"

"Jennifer that role would have made you and me a lot of money, and now that is gone. Don't take it personally."

"So you were just using me!" Jennifer was trying not to scream.

"Yeah, kinda, it's purely business," He grabbed her chin softly, but she slapped it away. She couldn't help it the tears started rolling. Zeke laughed a bit and turned to walk away. Before she knew it she was putting all her weight on her legs and it hurt, but it was worth it. She swung the crutch and hit him across the back of the head as hard as she could. He fell to the ground holding the back of his head. "What are you doing!" He yelled but it was unsteady and came out as loud as a whisper. She lifted the crutch again and gave him a hard blow right behind the eyes that made his nose bleed. She started to laugh when she lifted the crutch again, but this time she hit him hard on his chest. Blood squirted out of his mouth and he started spitting blood. "Jen-Jennifer," She couldn't stop laughing as she hit him harder than before across his face that made him stop moving. The exhilaration pumped through her veins and it felt great like waiting for something so long and it finally is released. She felt like herself.


	7. Chucky's Two Sides

CHAPTER 7:

Jennifer dragged Zeke's body enduring the pain that shot through her body and put him into the backseat of his car. She grabbed her crutch covered in his blood and laid it on him. Grabbing the other one she used to walk into the house. "Hey, Kendall!" She yelled and he came running to her. "Zeke and I are going to go on a drive, we have somethings to talk about. Do you mind watching Glen?"

"Not a problem," He paused for a moment and she gulped. "What is that red stuff smeared on your cheek?" Her eyes widened and she wiped her face with the back of her hand and a bit off it came off on her hand. "Is it lipstick?"

"Yeah just lipstick," she wiped the rest of it off onto her hand then to her clothes. She was about to head out when Kendall stopped her by holding her shoulder.

"And also I've been meaning to ask, where is Glenda." She held her breath for a moment she knew she couldn't tell him the truth because he would think she's crazy and probably kick them out. They had no where else to go.

"Um, s-she is," She stuttered trying to think, "she is with her... father right now."

"Oh, Ok. Have fun driving with Zeke." Kendall playfully nudged Jennifer's arm and then turned and walked into the living room. She sighed then hobbled back out to Zeke's car. She opened the driver door and turned the keys that were left in the ignition. Switching to drive she pushed on the gas which only hurt her more, and off she was.

"Did you see that! Mom just killed Zeke!" Glenda looked over at her father. Who was looking out the window with her. They stayed in the basement of Kendall's house. They had watched the whole thing and Chucky had to admit that he felt like he did back when Tiffany and him were together. Watching her kill was one of the most fascinating things to him. She always tried something new.

"You've never seen Tif- I mean your mom kill?" He looked at Glenda while hopping off the boxes.

"Once when I was five. She killed our stupid housekeeper. She said it was just a little slip." She said imitating her mother's voice which made him rethink what he thought about Tiffany. Maybe 'Jennifer' wasn't really that much different from the Tiffany he fell in love with a couple of years ago. He knew that she hadn't really changed, she couldn't because killing was a part of her that she can't get rid of. He was convinced that she realized that when she had just killed Zeke.

"So, what's the plan?" Glenda said trying to snap her father out of his trance. He paced around a bit then stopped.

"Don't worry about it, we just have to wait until they are all sleep." Chucky climbed back up to the window.

"Dad, are we going to kill Mom and Glen?" Chucky looked back at Glenda and hesitated a bit. After a long pause Glenda broke the silence.

"Yeah, why do you think we are here?"

"You just looked...I don't know, so fascinated by Mom when she murdered Zeke." She said staring at him. He felt like she was reading his mind.

"How old are you again?"

"Eight," Glenda was confused by why he asked, but didn't ask. She wondered why he wanted to kill her mom anyway. Revenge maybe? Well whatever it was she wanted to stick with her dad. Do what he does to be like him. "Do you still like Mom?"

"What is this twenty questions?" Chucky almost screamed, but whispered. He didn't want to think about Tiffany right now because he felt like he would do something stupid. One side of him said kill the bitch. She left you and didn't tell his daughter who he was because she wanted to have a better life. But the other was questioning him if he still loved her or not. He has killed her before, but it never felt the same as his other kills. Plus every time she came back she never held it against him for long. He didn't know why. Was it love? They thought bounce around in his head, but he had to keep his mind straight. He can't mess up now.


	8. Tiffany Ray

CHAPTER 8:

Jennifer drove for a while before stopping on a bridge that hover over a lake. Perfect . She struggled to get out of the car and headed to the trunk. She picked up two cinder blocks that she had got from a construction site and an old couple of old hangers she found in his trunk. She hopped over to the back seat and attached one part of one of the hangers to Zeke's foot and the other to the cinder block wrapping it tightly. Smiling even though she was in intense pain. The jerk deserved it she repeated in her head. As she finished wiring Zeke's feet to the four cinder blocks she drug his body to the edge of the railing and put half his body over the edge and with a final push of the cinder blocks they fell to the water carrying Zeke with them. "Bye, sweet face," She looked over the edge and blew him a kiss and limped back to the car laughing. Once she got into the car she looked at herself in the mirror her face had a smudge on blood on it. Her hands were covered in blood she quickly wiped it on her black dress hoping it not to show up.

She drove to a gas station and parked in the middle of the field behind it and walked to the store bathroom using her crutches and washed her self up. She cleaned the bloody crutch and headed to a pay phone. She took out fifty cents and dialed Kendall's number.

"Kendall, hey it's Jennifer I need you to come pick me up from a gas station on Puret St." Jennifer tried to sound normal but her voice came out a little hoarse.

"Are you ok? Why are you at a gas station that far away?" Kendall said that made Jennifer a bit angry.

"Just come pick me up. I'll tell you later, bye." She hung up and looked around to make sure no one was around. She leaned against the brick wall behind her and slumped to the concrete ground. Her mind was buzzing with thoughts. She didn't know what to think now. She just killed her boyfriend, her daughter was gone somewhere with Chucky probably planning her murder, Glen is just so confused and mentally exhausted, and now she didn't know what to do. How was she going to confront Chucky if he ever pops up again. What about her daughter how she will be affected. And Glen, what will he think about her after he finds out about Zeke's death. She can't hide this forever. She loved killing it gave her life excitement and she couldn't get enough of it. She wasn't Jennifer Tilly like she tried to convince herself all these years. She was Tiffany Ray. Chucky came to her mind. She spent ten long years looking for him. She remembered how she would get excited when she got clues on where he was and how to get him. She was so in love with him, but she really wanted to change. Not for herself, but for her kids. All the people she has ever killed deserved it she believed, but Chucky was a different story he just killed because he could. He would never give it up because it gave him the feeling of control. She really feel in love when they had shared so many things in common. She thought it was destiny. Two teenagers, screwed up pasts, and a love of killing and revenge. She started to relive the past in her head and caught herself smiling. It was like falling in love again. She felt like she didn't deserve to have Chucky because she ended their marriage because she wanted to be famous. How could she ever be so stupid she thought. She wanted to go back.


	9. The Truth

**CHAPTER 9:**

Tiffany waited on the curb for a hour before she saw Kendall's car approaching. She used her crutches to left herself of the concrete sidewalk, but before she was fully up Kendall was already at her side helping her. He guided her to the passenger seat and opened the door for her. He took her crutches and placed them in the backseat. When she got fully in and shut the door and looked at the back seat and saw Glen asleep. She reached her arm back and rubbed the side of Glen's face with her palm. How was she ever going to tell him?

After driving down a dark and empty road Tiffany checked the time. 12:54 a.m. She sat back in her seat and looked out her window. It was completely silent. She watched the trees as the zoomed past her and her began to feel heavy. She was dozing in and out of sleep shaking her head to wake herself back up. She glanced over at Kendall and he returned the glance smiling back at her. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it tightly before releasing it. When she looked out the window Chucky's face popped up and she jumped, but didn't scream. She awoke and looked out the window again. He was gone.

They returned to Kendall's house at 2:00. Tiffany got out of the car and got her crutches while Kendall picked up Glen and they walked to the door. They went inside and Kendall placed Glen on the couch and Tiffany sat next to him. Kendall went to the kitchen and got some water for both him and her. He sat down on the couch next to her.

"I think you owe me an explanation," Tiffany looked at Kendall and then Glen.

"Can we go to somewhere else to talk?" Kendall shook his head and they both walk outside and sat on the porch.

"Zeke and I broke up." Kendall's face went blank.

"Why?"

"Just, he was just using me for my money." Kendall's face glew red with anger.

"What! That asshole just used you?" Kendall almost screamed which made Tiffany laugh a bit, "I-I'll kill him! I swear that asshole deserves all the shit he gets!" Tiffany was now laughing really hard. "What you don't believe me? I swear he is a dead man."

"Let's just say that revenge has already been delivered."

"What happened?" Tiffany stopped and looked at Kendall.

"Do you need every detail?" Kendall nodded his head. Tiffany nudged his arm and they both laughed.

"So, you never told me," Kendall looked at the road then to Tiffany, "What happened yesterday morning?" Tiffany sunk in her seat. How was she going to explain this? Maybe he will understand she thought he is my best friend. She didn't want to lie to him.

"Well…" She hesitated was this a good idea? She looked at him and smile a bit. "In the middle of the night about an hour before I would have left for work I heard a loud crash…" She continued telling him how she went to check on her kids and how there was another crash. "Glenda wasn't in her room, so I walked downstairs looking for her. I found her watching TV in the livingroom. She was asking questions about her father…" Kendall's expression turned from curious to confused.

"What kind of questions?" Tiffany gulped.

"She asked...why I hadn't told them about their father."

"But…"

Tiffany interrupted him before he could ask, "You don't know a lot about me." She looked at the sky sighing. She didn't know if she could tell him, but she wanted to. "I'm not Jennifer Tilly."

"What? That's silly Jennifer." Tiffany stared into his dark brown eyes.

"I-I'm really Tiffany Ray," Kendall laughed slapping his leg. He glanced over at Tiffany who was completely serious and stared him down with that expression.

"Oh, Come on you don't really expect me to believe you. You are saying you are a psycho serial killer from that movie Chucky Goes Psycho just because you starred in it."

"Kendall you have to believe me. I know it sounds crazy but it's true!"

"Wait so if Glen and Glenda don't know their father then why did you say that Glenda with her father?"

"Um… She is with her father. Like what I was saying after I found her he popped out of no where asking me why I hadn't told her." Kendall was losing his temper.

"Jennifer stop I know you're are lying you could have just said you don't wanna tell me." He was about to get up when she grabbed his arm.

"Please just listen to me." He rolled his eyes and sat down next to her. "It was him…"

"Who?"

"Chucky." Kendall sighed in disbelief. "He was trying to kill me because I left him and took our kids with me. He didn't obviously, but he did knock me out and cut my legs, so I couldn't run."

"What about Glen and Glenda?" He said trying to get Tiffany to go into details trying to find something to prove she was lying.

"Well Glen I left him with a golf club when I went to go find Glenda, and meanwhile Glenda was in on the whole thing with Chucky. They were both trying to kill me."

"Ok that's enough I know that Glenda can be a little aggressive, but she is not a killer! What are you fucking crazy?" He looked around trying to not go off on her. "Jennifer you need to go." Tiffany looked at Kendall in disbelief.

"What?"

"You and Glen need to go. I'll take you back to your house."

"What you are kicking us out because I told the truth!"

"Jennifer you are thousands of miles from the truth." He took a deep breath. "Just tell me the truth! I don't like it when people lie straight up in my face and with such a crazy story like yours."

"Please you have to believe me! Why are you getting so mad?"

Because friends don't LIE TO EACH OTHER!"

"Exactly! Please Kendall you can't we don't have anywhere else to go!"

Their attention was quickly redirected when a loud crash came from inside the house. Kendall got up and raced inside with Tiffany hobbling behind him. They got into the house and looked around. Glen was sitting up awakened by the sound also.

"Glen, what was that?" Kendall said walking around to Glen on the couch he shrugged. Kendall walked through the house and came back to the living room confused.

"I don't know what that was."

"Strange," Tiffany said as there was a faint sound come from the basement. All of their heads whipped to the basement door. Kendall looked at Tiffany. He walked down the hall and to the basement door. Everyone's heart was beating out of their chests when he opened the door and flipped the switch on the wall. Tiffany told Glen to stay on the couch and walked to the door.


	10. Addiction or Choice

**CHAPTER 10: I'M SORRY FOR THE WAIT. I WASN'T SURE HOW TO END THIS, OR IF I SHOULD. PLEASE REVIEW WHAT YOU THINK! AND THANKS TO ALL OF YOU WHO DID! :) -MFL**

Kendall looked into the dimly lit basement, but he couldn't see anything. Tiffany poked her head around the door frame to see as well. Kendall went down the steps slowly squinting his eyes to see better. Once he got to the bottom he vanished into the shadows. Tiffany tried to see him, but the darkness consumed his body.

After a couple of minutes Kendall emerged from the darkness looking up the stairs at Tiffany. He was holding a box.

"Couple of my old boxes fell and my stuff is scattered everywhere! This is just great!" Tiffany sighed but then stopped when she saw something run behind him. "Ok, 'Tiffany Ray' it's time for you and your son to leave! I'm done with you and your families bullshit!"

"Kendall," Was all she managed to say when his expression turned from anger to shock. He stood there frozen for a couple of seconds. "Kendall?" She said as he fell over and revealed a kitchen knife buried deep in his back. She didn't say anything just stood there. She didn't know what to do, but somewhere inside her was making the situation funny and happy. She giggled a bit as she stared at Kendall laying there as blood dripped from his back making a small pool around him.

"Tiffany Ray?" She heard from behind her. Glen walked up and looked into the basement shocked. She glanced over at him when his eye started to twitch.

"Oh no Sweetface, it's ok." Tiffany bent down to lay down her crutches and patted his hair down softly looking into his eyes.

"Is he down there Mum?" a tear fell down his left cheek. "What are we going to do?"

Tiffany looked down at the basement floor where Kendall lay wondering why Chucky and Glenda hadn't popped out yet.

"We can't keep running forever, dollface," She could see the fear in his eyes as she said that. They both glanced into the basement. Tiffany got up and limped down the stairs slowly. There was no option left, but to try and talk to her crazy psychotic husband. She knew there was a greater chance he would kill her than work things out. They've been able to talk things out before hopefully she could this time. "I know you're down here," She looked around the darkly dimmed room. She soon ran into Kendall's body and just walked over while a small smile grew on her face, "You too, Glenda," As she walked further into the darkness she began to hear little footsteps around her. Her heart began pumping faster. "Chucky?" She said as she was tripped by something and hit the ground hard. She screamed and held her legs and the footsteps got louder and faster. She looked around panting. She heard his laugh echo bouncing of the walls.

"Tiffany Ray? I thought you were big star Jennifer Tilly?" Chucky appeared from the shadows holding his chin with one hand and a knife in the other. He circled her holding his knife behind his back.

"Chucky I-" Chucky interrupted her before she could finish.

"You know I saw you kill him," Chucky laughed when Tiffany face showed confusion. "You know Zeke, what did you do with his body?"

"I dumped it in a lake. Chucky let me just sa-"

"Does Glen know? I wonder how he would react to his 'Recovering' Mom having killed someone like in the good old days." Tiffany looked at the stairs and saw Glen peeking down.

"It was-"

"It was just a little slip? You know you loved it. When the fear in his eyes meet the pure joy in yours. Tiffany you are a killer. It is not an addiction it is a choice! You didn't have to kill that douchebag you chose to." Tiffany took a deep breath in. He was right. She couldn't keep lying to yourself.

"You're right." Chucky was about to say something but then stopped himself.

"What?" He stopped in his tracks and stared down at her.

"I chose to kill Zeke, It felt good to. I am a killer because I want to be not because I'm addicted to it. I could have let Zeke go on, but I decided that I should kill him because he was only using me."

Chucky stood there for a moment not sure what to say. Tiffany looked into his light blue eyes and for once saw a bit of remorse. He was rethinking everything. She decided to use this moment to go into further detail.

"Something was released when I killed him. Something I had been holding back for so long. It reminded me of how we used to go out and kill together after a long time of not doing so. How we were young and only wanted the adrenaline from killing. I never realized how much I wanted it until I did it and everything came flooding back." Chucky stood there still listening to what she had to say, "I miss doing that and I would do anything to get it back because I'm not me, but I don't want to do it alone. Chucky...I-I need you."

Chucky stood still not knowing what to say. He missed her too. He needed her too life wasn't the same without her.

"Tiff," he scratched the back of his head, " I came here to kill you, but I can't. You are who I am supposed to be with. The only girl crazy enough to stick beside me. Me of all people you chose to stick with me. Now we have two kids. One is just like us and the other is an angel. I have no idea how that happened, but still two beautiful children." Chucky looked at the ceiling and sighed. "I love you." Chucky found himself getting emotional and snapped himself out of it a bit. On the other hand Tiffany couldn't contain herself and tears started flowing.

"I love you too dollface," They both jumped when Glenda walked up with Glen his hands tied behind his back with a grey shirt and duct tape over his mouth. She held the knife in her left hand which was soaked in blood and so was her dress.

"What's going on here?" Glenda looked at her father confused.

"I don't know, but the plan is off." Glened blew out a loud sigh.

"Do you know how long it took me to tie him up like this?"

"Hey, untie the kid and stop fussing." Glenda obeyed her father and untied her brother.

Tiffany looked at her in shock. "How did you get her to obey you so fast?" For years Glenda never took an obey without back talking or cursing. Chucky shrugged.

"I guess she's scared of me."

"Or doesn't want to disappoint you." Tiffany said as she watched her daughter.

Glenda was a bit angry at her Dad. He said they would get to kill her Mom, but she was kind of happy because now she has an excuse to hold against him when she wants something.

Glen sat down next to his mom not making eye contact with his Dad. Glen was upset he didn't want his family to kill. He wanted the perfect family, but he knew that was impossible. Maybe he would one day find that he loved killing as well, but he was happy to see his mom happy.

"What now Mum?"

"I don't know, I'm sorry sweetface. I know you want us to be a perfect family, but I just can't anymore." Glen nodded.

"I know, but as long as everyone is happy I'm happy too." Chucky walked up and patted Glen on the back.

"I'm proud of you, son," Glen looked up at his father. Glen knew his family wasn't perfect, but he couldn't be happier without them.


End file.
